Previously, many types of beverage makers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to brew a beverage using the press technique to force hot water through the brewing media under pressure to gain body, richness etc.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date7,337,714 B2MazzerMar. 4, 2008D566,454 SBodumApr. 15, 2008D573,369 SGaussJul. 22, 20087,389,720 B2HaverstockJun. 24, 2008D594,267 SBodumJun. 16, 20097,677,158 B2McDuffie et al.Mar. 16, 20107,849,784 B2AdlerDec. 14, 20107,856,920 B2Schmed et al.Dec. 28, 2010
Mazzer in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,714 B2 teaches an apparatus for pressing coffee which includes a base and housing supporting a filter cup and a pressing cylinder. The cylinder engages a cylindrical body attached to a rocker arm with a counterweight. A rack and gear activate a lever causing the body to press the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,720 B2 issued Haverstock is for a press used with a disposable cup. A resilient seal is used between a filter and the cup. A detachable rod permits the user to press downwardly to the bottom of the cup where the infusion substance is trapped.
McDuffie et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,158 B2 discloses a beverage maker allowing a user to brew a beverage or dispense hot water. Sealing and latching mechanisms seal the chamber under pressure. A mechanism is provided for reducing splashing when relatively short vessels are positioned beneath the brewing chamber.
Adler in U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,784 B2 teaches a coffee or tea filtering press which includes a hollow cylinder having top and bottom openings and a perforated removable cap which encloses the bottom opening. A removable piston is inserted into the top opening and pressed downward to force liquid thru the perforated cap and a support is provided to hold the press above the mouth of an open vessel
U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,920 B2 issued to Schmed et al. is for a coffee maker for brewing powered coffee contained in a cartridge with a brewing chamber provided for receiving the cartridge. A punching member and a pump feed brewing water into the chamber. In order to avoid froth, means for restricting water is provided per unit of time permitting water flow through the cartridge essentially unpressurized.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. design Pat. D566,454 S, D573,369 S and D594,267 S issued to Bodum, Gauss and Bodum respectively.